The Lost Heroine
by Tay Yvonne
Summary: Reyna has been taken from her home and forced to rescue the goddess responsible-Hera, or, as Reyna knows her, Juno. With her two supposed best friends, she must save the Queen of the Heavens and find out what Gaea's evil plan is to destroy the demigods forever. But, she must accomplish all of this while unraveling secret after secret. Book 1 of "The Seven Half-bloods"
1. Summary

**This is an idea I've had for awhile, along with others. I'm hoping it isn't like a copy of the books, because I want this to be a little different. If this is in any way related to someone else's story, that is strictly coincidental. Also, my laptop has a sucky Wordpad with no spelling check, so sorry for any careless errors.**

**Enjoy! And all characters belong to Rick Riordian!**

**Reyna has a serious dilemma.** She can't seem to recall anything before waking up in a forest with two strangers claiming to be her best friends, Leo and Piper. Apparently, they've been friends ever since they run away from a school for juvinielle deliquents. What she could have done to end up there with the two teenagers, Reyna was lost. But there is something very wrong; she can feel it.

**Piper has to choose. **Her father is missing along with her brother, and she can't stop attracting the monsters she once thought only lived in fairy tales and myths. And now her only girl friend claims she doesn't know her, and she's more confused than she's ever been. Can she, Leo, and Reyna save a goddess Piper had never thought exsisted, or will she betray her new home to save her family? She knows only one thing; no matter who she chooses, she must betray one family to save another.

**Leo has too many questions. **Why is his best friend and secret crush acting like an amnesiac? Who killed her mother? Why can he control fire? Who is his father? Will he finally get the answers he seeks with the help of his two friends, or will he burst from the storm raging in his mind? He knows one thing for sure: Someone must hold the answers.


	2. Reyna I

**Reyna couldn't form a single coherent thought.** She lay on a pile of pine straw and dried grass, bits of earth and twigs stuck in her untidy and frizzy hair. She blinked a few times, trying to figure out just what was happening. A rustle in the bushes startled her, making her spin around as her hand flew to her belt, where a golden dagger rest in its sheath, polished and untouched. She did not know how she knew there was a weapon there; it was an instinct, a reflex. The noise turned out to be a girl, walking over with a smirk planted on her tanned, Native American face. She looked taller than Reyna, even though she was still sitting on the makeshift cot. Her hair was cut uneven and choppy, with thin strands braided on either side of her head, the color of chocolate. Her eyes, like a kaleidoscope of color going from brown to blue to green, met Reyna's casually, like she was greeting an old friend. Despite the smudges and dirt caked on her face, she was beyond beautiful. She held out a muffin, spotted with blueberries, and chuckled at Reyna's puzzled expression. "You overslept, Rey."

She just gawked at the mysterious girl, baffled by the three-letter nickname. Was she supposed to know this girl? Who was she? Were they friends, or family? Something told Reyna she wasn't family, not even close. Her head spun as she searched for an answer to who this girl was, or even where she was. But no solutions or even the memory of falling asleep came, making her even more perplexed than before. It was as if something were forcing her away from her thoughts, blocking any memories of the past. Like a wall that forced Reyna away from any recollection. Everything before this moment was blank. She had no access to any previous thought or action. Her mind was blank.

The girl lifted an eyebrow at the ostensibly peculiar behavior, crossing her arms and blowing a strand of hair away from her face. "Are you okay, Reyna? You seem out of it." She took a step forward, as if to touch Reyna's forehead to check if she was feverish. But she made no movement to do such.

"Who are you?" Reyna asked, finally standing on her feet, the thin sole of the sneaker making her feel the ground a bit, irritating her only slightly. Where had she gotten such horrible footwear?

The girl appeared confounded, just as Reyna felt. Then she cackled, the sound ringing through the vacant and hushed forest. As she crumpled over, she wiped a stray tear from her eye, straightening up after a few moments of laughter. She took a deep breath to steady herself, before saying, "Very funny, Reyna. But the jig's up; stop playing around." She tossed the blueberry muffin to Reyna, making her scramble to catch it. She viewed at it like it was a foreign object, or a bomb that was ticking down from ten seconds. Piper nearly laughed once again, but only let a grin appear, making her eyes crinkle at the corners.

"I-I don't understand," Reyna muttered, looking at her surrounding environment once over. They were around a campfire, with two bare heaps of straw on either sides of the makeshift sleeping arrangement Reyna had just stood from. The woodland smelled of smoldering wood and saw dust, so it clearly was a logging sight. But she saw no stumps or tumbled trees, which made Reyna wonder. Her clothes were damaged and tattered, her shirt a bit damp from a cold sweat, as if she'd just woken up from a very vivid dream, which is what this all felt like. Her shoes were timeworn, the laces dirty and the aglets splitting. They might have once been white, but were now a filthy grey. Reyna grimaced at her disheveled appearance, wondering in dismay how depraved her face must look.

"Reyna, it's me, Piper," the girl said, her expression taking on an even more befuddled form. She took a step forward, reaching a hand to Reyna's forehead and feeling it for a strange temperature. "Are you okay? Are you sick, or did you hit your head? You're acting really weird."

"I don't know you," Reyna stated, backing away one step. Piper looked just a bit offended, but she played it off by shrugging, narrowing her eyes at Reyna. "What's going on?" Reyna repeated, crossing her arms and staring at the girl who claimed to know her. Who claimed to be her friend, and not a foe. Reyna was suspicious of her; although, she may have always been that way.

Piper's eyebrows crumpled in a mix of anger and confusion. "Why are you acting this way? Stop lying!" Her voice was influential, and made Reyna want to stop lying and start telling Piper exactly what she needed to tell her. But she was not lying; it was dreadfully true; Reyna knew nothing.

Reyna opened her mouth to respond with a snarky comment when the sound of approaching footsteps stopped her. Once again her hand flew to her dagger, her hand grasping the hilt of the antique and gleaming blade.

A male walked out of the trees, his curly dark hair messy and tangled just like Reyna assumed her own was. He had the eyes of someone who'd just drank 7 cups of caffeinated coffee, with a crazed glint in them. He was slightly shorter than Piper, but only by a fraction of an inch, and he carried himself with something like forced confidence. He was whistling a tune when he stopped, looking at the two girls and raising an eyebrow. "Are you having a girl talk or something? I can leave." He turned to walk back the way he came, but Piper stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Reyna says she doesn't remember us," she informed the boy. "I think she's serious, though."

The boy looked at Reyna, quirking an eyebrow. "How can you not remember me? It's me, Leo? You know the sexiest guy alive?" There was a hint of humor in his voice, and Reyna knew he was only kidding. _Hopefully._

Reyna scoffed, wondering who this boy was to think he was what he implied. Maybe he was cute, in an elfish, adolescent way, but he was nowhere near "sexy". His face was like a child's—playful and mischievous.

"Why am I here?" Reyna inquired yet again, glancing to Piper for answers. "What's going on?"

As Piper went to answer Reyna's question, the sound of a snarl made Piper and Leo halt, their eyes widening at the offense sound. Reyna, her hand still on her knife, drew the golden blade, shining in the early morning light. It felt uncannily right in her hand, as if it had been made to be held just by her.

"What is that?" Reyna questioned, jerking her arm away as Leo reached to drag her back and away from the trees. She recoiled away from his touch, backing up on her own while searching madly for the source of the horrific growl.

"It's one of the monsters that chase us, remember?" Piper said, irritated that Reyna didn't know this or was pretending she didn't. "We've got to go." Her eyes averted to Reyna's dagger, raising an eyebrow in oddity. "Where did you get that?"

"I've always had it," Reyna answered, blinking as a flash of black fur was seen from the corner of her eye. She crouched, making Piper and Leo look at her with confused expressions, mirroring each other's faces. The dagger felt odd, but familiar in her hands. She felt like she should have another weapon, not this small and golden blade. But it was the only one she had with her. And so she had to battle whatever monster that came their way with it. There was a snapping of a twig, and Reyna spun to the left, her eyes widening at the sight of what beast stood before her. Piper let out a small scream and Leo gaped at the giant dog-like creature.

The monster had solid black fur, with blank black eyes that held no emotion; Reyna would have been astounded if there was any. It was huge, maybe the size of a mini-van, and its tongue lolled from its mouth, drool dripping to the ground forming a pool of saliva under the giant mastiff. Reyna's hand trembled, making the dagger jitter in her hold. And yet, the massive doglike creature did not attack. It only barked happily at the three teenagers, her eyelids drooping as if she were tired, but excited.

There was the sound of feet hitting the grass, and Reyna's eyes darted to a teenage boy who held a three foot sword in one hand, a piece of old and crumpled paper in the other. He was tall, and held himself as if he were important and was to be recognized. Regrettably, Reyna did not know him. He wore an orange t-shirt with the words "Camp Half-blood" written across it, a black winged horse outlined below the bolded words. He had jet black hair and calculating, yet seemingly exhausted ocean green eyes. He appeared to be athletic and muscular, with the body of a swimmer. His lips were pressed in a tight, thin line and his jaw was clenched firmly, as if he were frustrated by the sight before him. _If he'd slept in the wilderness, he might look like them as well_, Reyna thought bitterly. When he spoke, his voice was gruff and tired, as if he hadn't talked in weeks. His words baffled Reyna;

"You're not Annabeth."

Reyna looked at him with a curious expression, still clutching the dagger in her quivering hand securely, making her knuckles turn white with pressure. "Who is Annabeth?"

The boy glowered at Reyna, ignoring her question completely. Even with anger in his eyes, they looked sad and desperate. His eyes avert to Piper as she asked, still a bit stunned, "What is wrong with your dog? Is he on steroids?"

The monster barked, as if annoyed by Piper's ignorance. The boy narrows his eyes at her. "Mrs. O'Leary is a she. No, she is not on steroids, she's a hellhound. And you must be demigods, since you can see her." He's curt, as if bored. He talks like he has to do this sort of thing every day, and hates doing it. He looked at his hellhound, gingerly patting her snout. "We should be near camp, so we can get there without shadow traveling."

Leo raised an eyebrow, probably questioning the boy and his own sanity. "What camp are you talking about? What's going on? What the heck is shadow traveling?"

The boy exhaled, glancing at the three teenagers as he mounted Mrs. O'Leary and motioned for them to follow. "I'm taking you three to Camp Half-blood; a camp for the offspring of the Greek gods. I'm Percy Jackson. My father is Poseidon, the god of the seas. And I'm looking for my girlfriend."

As Reyna cautiously advanced toward the hellhound, she looked up at Percy and sent him a baffled expression. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"Annabeth Chase," he replied, reaching out a hand to help Reyna onto Mrs. O'Leary's back. She warily took it, swinging herself onto the massive dog. "She's been gone for three days, six hours, and thirteen minutes. And I have to find her." His voice was urgent, like he was determined to find his lost love. But as Piper carefully pulled herself up on after Reyna, Percy's eyes were still clouded with an uncertainty. But there was a small, almost nonexistent spark of hope. Like he knew, deep in his broken and traumatized heart, that she would come back, even if she perished along the way. And he would be there, waiting with his arms wide open, his heart racing just by the sight of her face. "I have to," he muttered, watching with his tear-filled green eyes as Piper helped Leo onto the back of Mrs. O'Leary. "She's out there somewhere, and I cannot fail her."

_Annabeth must be one extraordinary girl_, Reyna thought, as Mrs. O'Leary raced onward.

**So, my goal for each chapter is to get to 2,000 words, not including notes and such. So, how'd I do for my first chapter? Was it too detailed, not detailed enough? I'd appreciate some feedback!**

**Also, I had some notes on my personal laptop but it crashed, so be glad I saved the chapters on Tumblr! So, I hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
